1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backlight module, and more particularly, to a backlight module having housing provided with groove structure, in which the groove structure is formed on the bottom of the housing for assisting in the position of the circuit layer and the LED chips.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-emitting diode (LED) is light-emitting devices being widely applied. LED include many advantages, such as small volume and long lifetime, so that the LED are broadly used in human life.
LED is common applied in the lighting device and the backlight module, please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, there are shown a side view and a stereo view of a conventional LED backlight module. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the conventional LED backlight module 1′ includes: a housing 11′, a circuit layer 12′, a reflector 14′, a plurality of LED chips 13′, a light guide plate 15′, and a bottom reflector 16′. The circuit layer 12′ is attracted on the inner surface of the housing 11′ through a thermally conductive insulating layer 17′. The reflector 14′ is disposed in the housing 11′ and located over the circuit layer 12′. The LED chips 13′ are disposed in the housing 11′ and located on the circuit layer 12′, moreover, the LED chips 13′ respectively pass through a plurality of openings 141′ of the reflector 14′. The light guide plate 15′ is accommodated by the housing 11′ and over the LED chips 13′, wherein the light guide plate 15′ is able to receive the light emitted from the LED chips 13′ by a light incident surface thereof.
The aforesaid backlight module 1′ is widely used in LCD display, and the main advantages of the backlight module 1′ are simple structure and easy manufacturing process. Besides, the housing 11′ would be made to a -shaped housing for giving the LED chips more protection. Although the backlight module 1′ has many advantages, it still include the drawbacks and shortcomings as follows:
When manufacturing the backlight module 1′, the LED chips 13′ and the circuit layer 12′ are disposed into the housing 11′ after the LED chips 13′ are welded on the circuit layer 12′. So that, because the housing 11′ is not provided with the position structures for the LED chips 13′ and the circuit layer 12′, it is unable to ensure that the position of LED chips 13′ would correspond to the circuit layer 12′ in the housing 11′ when mass producing the backlight module 1′, such that each the backlight module 1′ manufactured by mass production can not provide a stable light source.
Accordingly, in view of the conventional backlight module still has shortcomings and drawbacks, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided a backlight module having housing provided with groove structure.